1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a golf bag, and more particularly to an innovative one which can reduce the transport space and facilitate disassembly.
2. Description of Related Art
The conventional golf bags are usually assembled in the factory and then transported to the merchants or distributors for sale; however, the fixed volume will take much space for transportation and packaging, but also cause higher freight; moreover, common consumers can only select their preferred or appropriate bags according to individual demands, but cannot assemble by themselves, which is an important factor for higher golf bag cost and sales price.
For this reason, golf bags that can be assembled by merchants and distributors have been developed with smaller packing volume, more transportation capacity and less transportation cost (packaging and shipping by parts, not by finished products). Yet, the support bar connected between the upper frame and base of conventional self-assembly golf bag is designed into a long bar or plug-in type. The length of long bar type support bar is fixed but may also affect the reduction degree of packing volume, the plug-in type support bar can effectively reduce the packing volume, but it is likely to result in loosening and failure due to lack of strength. In fact, most of existing golf bag support bars are represented by abovementioned two types, and recently, a screwed type is designed, but the screwed portion must be made of metals to ensure the robustness with higher fabrication cost.